A little bit of heaven
by silver-wolf-demon-girl
Summary: Two years have passed since Flonne became a fallen angel. Laharl is restored in his original form and rules all demons alongside with Etna. But the mighty Overload doesn't seem to have matured emotionally as much as he has physically. Laharl has to face his greatest challenge yet, and that includes a certain blond beauty. Anime based. Rated T for strong language and teen situations
1. what the moonlight reminds me

I wrote all that introduction on my profile and still haven't posted anything. I figured I had to start from is a really old fic I wrote a couple of years ago. It's gonna be less than 10 chapters altogether. I have much bigger and better stories on my mind and I will post them soon but as to now I have to concentrate on the exams so you'll have to wait. It's just a short, cute and fluffy story.

Rated T for language and teen situations :P

Enjoy!

Please do leave a review even if it's just a word! I'll really appreciate it! ^^

* * *

**What the moonlight reminds me**

Laharl just sort of stood there. Spacing out. Looking at the stars.

Behind him the Overload's throne seemed somehow empty. It was rather odd that no order had been yelled the last two hours. Was the young Overload sick? This could mean trouble!

"I'm worried dude!"

"He might burst any minute now dude!"

"Aaah what are we gonna do dude?"

A squad of prinnies were whispering not-so-low behind the door.

"We're going to die dude! Wahhh!" cried all together out loud!

Etna appeared all of a sudden smashing them down with her hammer.

"Oh shut up already! What's the matter here?"

"I think sir Dude is not alright dude!" answered one prinny shaking with fear.

Etna glanced into the room. Indeed Laharl was acting strange. She saw him touching the top of his chest totally lost in thoughts. Only then she remembered.

Oh! Etna smirked only like a female demon could.

"That's none of your business prinnies! Just go clean a floor or something. Get lost!" They quickly rushed away from her. Their master could be as dangerous as the Overload. And even more.

_Hell yeah!_ thought Etna still grinning. This would be fun!

She slipped quietly behind Laharl's back. Two years had passed since she first met him and Flonne and he sure had gotten a lot taller. He was even a bit taller than her now.

"Yo prince!" she screamed without a warning.

Laharl let a huge yell escape him and fell down. Feet on the air.

"That's a wonderful night wouldn't you agree?" Etna giggled with her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"You damn fool!" shouted Laharl jumping back into position. His face was red, filled with anger.

"How dare you sneak behind the Overload like that? I should execute you right here and now for this!"

Etna sighed. Although the blue haired boy looked bigger and more mature, his attitude hadn't changed at all.

"Oh come on now softy" she teased him "I scared the crap outta ya didn't I? You were thinking about her right? Today is that day after all."

Laharl was ready to start shouting again but suddenly forgot what he was about to say."What the hell are you talking about?" he mumbled really annoyed.

"You know! Don't you remember today is the day our dear fallen angel almost died? Ah, sure you do! I saw you touching her gift just now. You can't fool me."

Laharl snapped. Dark energy immediately surrounding him.

"Moron! Like hell I would waste my time thinking of that love-freak! I am the mighty Overload! And she is just another servant of mine! Now shut your mouth! I was…"

"Spacing out and holding the necklace she gave you. I saw it."

"That is true."

"That's what I'm- Whoa wait!" Etna narrowed her eyes giving the prince a puzzled look.

"Cause it looks great on me! It's a jewel with destructive powers, which I, the Overload, have completely mastered! AAHAHAHAHAHA! (gotta love Laharl's laugh! It's just so epic :3)

The demon girl watched him speechless. This guy… Honestly! If only he were that clever with something besides inventing excuses.

"Whatever prince… You know, by the way, Flonne asked me if you could return it to her. She's really sad because for her it's very important."

"Of course not! I'll keep it. I don't give a shit if the love-freak is sad or not! Besides she's the one who left it behind. Go tell her to stop being such a crybaby. She's a demon now, geez!

"Roger! Anything else prince?"

"Yeah.. Get lost! And stop calling me prince!"

"All right prince." Etna laughed…and then quickly run away noticing the Overload's face.

"Quit bothering me or I'll kill you!" he shouted on her back.

She left the room. Laharl waited till he could no longer hear her footsteps. Considering his skills at catching even whispers, that took a while.

Flonne was sad? he wondered. Ah forget it! Why should I care? I won't give it back! He squeezed the necklace inside his , I'll go scold her myself. Etna won't be good enough. Maybe tomorrow…

Laharl wouldn't admit it even to himself that what he truly wanted was just a chance to see her.

The Overload would never show such weakness!

* * *

End of chapter one! Yaaay! My very first update! So.. what do you think?

(I'm very sorry for my bad grammar.. *bows a thousand times*)


	2. teaching time!

Hello once again!

I'm so sorry for the late update but believe me I DID NOT see that one coming. My computer literally fried! Burn marks appeared on my keyboard! I was very lucky it didn't explode in my face! Anyway.. i also did some editing after posting the first chapter but i haven't seen any changes yet...

Blah blah blah.. okay i hear you! No more useless talk! On with the story then..^^

* * *

**Teaching time!**

"..so being abandoned by someone doesn't mean you have to lose hope to love. There are many people in this world and maybe even more from others that could become your friend, care for you and stand by your side. You just need to keep your eyes open..and search!"

The teenage demons were looking at their teacher with eyes so wide it seemed like they wanted to immidiately put her words into action!

Flonne's lessons were quite popular in the demon academy. Being a former angel assasin and on top of that having her classes outside in the woods, under the sun made her lectures really interesting.

Sure she continued to repeat the same old stuff about love and frienship, but now she was finally able to use the right words to make it through to her students heads. Major proof was the fact that their eyes were shining with excitement and respect when looking at her.

The demon transformation as well as the few years that had passed, had taken part of her innocence and cheerfulness away, but not the tiniest bit of kindness and understanding. Add the slightly bossy attitude that came over her at times and there you had it! The perfect combination for a teacher.

Now instead of children she was trying to work with teenagers despite the fact that she was very young herself. And she was doing wonders!

Laharl was watching her and the demon-teens discussing all these love matters, leaning on a tree nearby. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and an indecipherable expression on his face.

Now that Etna had shared part of the Overlord's duties with him, it was easier to skip a boring job or two...or even twenty. To be honest most of the work was done by the red-haired girl. Laharl just had the title. She kept complaining about it but the prince wouldn't even listen! So much for responsibility...

Although right now that was the last thing Laharl would think about.

Damn! Just look at her!

Demon form made her look one hell of a beauty! Fire-red eyes sparkling with happiness and even being naughty sometimes seeing how she had the complete attention of all her students. So cute little fangs and wings! Waving once in a while her demon tail and twitching her long ears.

Just adorable!

She was dressed in that black dress Etna had given her. It had short sleeves and it exposed her delicate neck. Not anything too fancy since the fabric was casual and her thighs weren't covered as well. But it wasn't that short to be immodest. She was a former angel after all!

Not just adorable! That was damn hot!

"Yes but Flonne-sama!" the voice of the demon disturbed Laharl's thoughts. "Beeing like this.. will make others take advantage of you! Why should I give love to someone who will end up hurting me?"

Flonne smiled and Laharl felt like his heart stopped for a moment.

"That's not true. You never know how things will turn out. You have to take your chances. But you are correct in one thing. If you feel that your love is one-sided and the other person is using you, you need to move on. There is a limit to kindness and stupidity. Give as much as you can, but do not let go of yourself in the progress. Then your love won't be a healty feeling. And true love needs to be healthy."

The boy that had asked the question dropped his jaw a little bit. No wonder she was admired so much. Laharl had to admit her speach was brilliant!

Flonnes eyes narrowed a bit nostalgic.

"I remember beeing a lot more naive in the past too you know.."

Laharl smirked. You don't say.

"Okay everyone! Class is finished! You're dismissed. See you all next time."

"Flonne-sama! Can i ask you one more question?" the same boy interrupted before she could say anything else. Flonne smiled politely once again.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why would someone risk his life for a person he loves? Life is too precious to let go of it so easily. I think it's stupid!"

For some reason Laharl found himself clenching his teeth.

Damn! That little brat!

Flonne's smile didn't waver even for a bit though.

"That I'm afraid I can't explain it to you."

The teens looked at her slightly shocked and then exchanged confused glances with each other. That didn't sound like something she would say.

"Why" asked a girl with two big sheep horns

"Because you have to feel it yourselves in order to truly understand. Sacrifice is the ultimate form of love. One who finds a person that awakes such a strong feeling will also feel the need to protect the said person no matter what, and will value nothing in order to do so."

She paused.

"But to tell you the truth you don't need to be absolute. There are cases where you can find alternative solutions and use your mind instead of just emotions to succed."

"For example?"

"Oh well. You do know i'm a fallen angel now don't you?"

The whole class nodded with sudden interest.

"Our beloved Overlord gave his own life to save me." Flonne said.

Laharl raised his head proudly hearing her mention his name and his heroic actions. Even if the entire conversation was based in those love-freaky stuff it felt still good to be the bright example for all those demons. Him the mighty Overlord!

"But.." she continued. "..that wasn't an act of full sacrifice. He used the knowledge gained from watching the prinnies and the red moon. He knew he would survive. So there wasn't a problem to kill himself. Returning as a prinny and being revived by the touch of the person he saved was not a big deal."

Laharl was too shocked to speak! He told this to Flonne himself. To avoid all the annoying questions.

But at that time he wasn't thinking! Not at all! The only thing that crossed his mind was just to save her! To prevent her from disappearing!

It sounded so bad coming out of the former-angel's mouth. It wasn't essential to her. Not a big deal, she said. She didn't even realize the meaning of it!

He swallowed holding back his anger and hurt.

Oh damn! Why did he even get so worked up anyways? Him! The Overlord! Tse! This was nothing!

The students began to pack their stuff and leave. Laharl walked towards towards Flonne,again for some unknown reason more eager to give her a good scold! But then he suddenly froze.

Cause there was someone else who had stopped to talk to her.

Another young demon.

A male one.

* * *

Dun dun dun!(insert evil laugh here)

That is all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. More is coming soon.

...

I hope.


	3. Antagonism

Hellooow!

I'm back for another chapie!

Thank you so much for your reviews!

My new pc finally arrived and I thought a post would be a good way to celebrate. So enjoy!^^

* * *

**Antagonism.**

Who the hell is that guy? Laharl thought almost frantically.

The other demon was about Flonne's height and he seemed a bit older. He had large bat-wings and dark-green, long hair. Like most demon's sense of fashion most of his body wasn't covered. His naked chest and arms were full of muscle. His clothes were pitch black.

The boy approached Flonne with a confident smile and a relaxed expression on his face, crimson eyes never leaving his target.

Playing so damn cool! Laharl felt like he was about to commit murder!

"Hi Flonne-chan!" greeted the young demon. "What's up?"

The Overlord's eyes widened.

Flonne…chan?

Flonne looked up taking her eyes away from the papers she was gathering.

"Oh hello there Derek. I'm doing fine thanks."

"Goody! Sure you don't have any problems with your students? I heard they're kind of rebellious sometimes."

"No need to worry. It's nothing I can't handle." answered Flonne with a big smile.

Derek smiled back at her, staring a bit.

Okay that does it! Laharl snapped with unreasonable anger!

"Hey!" he shouted rudely. Both of them turned towards him.

"Laharl! What are you doing here?" gasped Flonne surprised.

The older boy gave the newcomer a nasty look. He seemed annoyed. And while he continued to stare at Laharl more anger twisted his features.

"So this is our beloved Overlord huh?" Derek said with sarcasm coloring his tone.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Laharl please!" Flonne tried to calm him down. "Derek is also a teacher here and a good friend of mine. Please be nice."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah a good friend."

Flonne was probably completely unaware of the cold stares the two boys were exchanging.

"You seem to be a lot familiar with the Overlord Flonne-chan. Have you known each other long?"

"Sure longer than you know her!" smirked Laharl.

Somehow it felt to him like that mattered a lot.

"Y-yes. So anyway.. What's with this visit Laharl? You've never come here before." Flonne wondered.

She was honestly very confused by all this.

"We need to talk love-freak! You will come to the castle right after this crappy school thing ends." He didn't even bother asking her. What for? She was just a vassal. Right?

"O-Okay. I will."Now she felt a bit worried too. Even for Laharl this behavior was harsher than usual. Had something really bad happened? Was it her fault?

Oh how she hopped she hadn't done anything to upset him too much.

"Here let me help you with these." Derek took the papers out of the Flonne's hands. She was so lost in her thoughts and worries that her stuff were forgotten hanging in mid-air held by unmoving fingers. She flinched by the movement and blushed a bit hearing his smooth voice so close to her. The blush deepened even more when their fingers brushed.

"I could give you a lift to the castle later if you like." Derek continued flashing her a gentle smile. "Flying is better than walking don't you think?"

Laharl suddenly grabbed Flonne's wrist yanking her towards him. The pull was rough and Flonne almost fell down.

"Ah.. o-ow! Laharl! That hurts!"

"I changed my mind!" announced the prince. "You're coming now! I don't have much time to waste!" and then he literally began to drag the girl away.

Behind them Derek stayed still for a while.

Disbelief and curiosity crossing his eyes. Then his fangs were revealed slowly in a large grin.

Well what do you know? Who would have thought this would be the place to finally find what he was looking for.

How convenient…

* * *

Aaaaand that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry for the short chapters by the way. Please leave a comment. I just wuv them so much!

See ya all soon.

Oh and I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation!

Bye bye!^^


	4. Change of character

Uuuupdate! Gosh i'm so sorry it's been so long! Please forgive me!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and critique! You motivate me greatly! I want to give some special thanks to lunarfox and rayne-chan for leaving a review at almost every chapter!

So enough of me. Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Change of character**

Laharl's cape made a very loud noise. The demon wings formed by the dark cloth were flapping every once in a while. Carrying extra weigh, even though it wasn't much of a challenge, still took more effort and energy outta the prince.

The air was hitting hard Flonne's face. Her eyes were completely shut and she was holding the young Overlord's back as tight as she could. They weren't exactly that low. If she fell now…

Laharl hadn't spoken for a while. He was merely staring silent straight ahead, without even blinking.

Why the hell did it had to feel so damn good? Being touched by her like that…

"Are we there yet?" Flonne asked with a trembling voice.

"No. Just a bit longer love-freak."

Instead of replying Flonne gulped.

"I would have preferred to walk"

"Hey, don't you dare throw up on me!"

Unable to do anything else she just nodded.

He must be really mad at me. She thought. If her mind wasn't that much consumed with panic and fear she would have already asked him the reason why. But since as a fallen angel she could no longer unleash her wings and fly she had developed a wild fear of heights.

It was embarrassing on her part! And to think she used to love reaching high into the air and enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays. Well in Celestia that is..

Forgetting the situation for a moment she raised her head up. This sun was warm too. But it wasn't as bright or brilliant as the on back home. A quiet sigh escaped her lips and she lowered her head again making a sad face.

It's been a while since she last felt homesick. Distracted as she was she accidently glanced down.

"Eeek!" Flonne squeaked and dove back into position tightening her grip on Laharl's neck practically choking him!

The prince lost his balance and dropped a couple of meters before he could regain it. That made things even worse because Flonne lost complete control over her panic and started to scream hysterically squeezing him so tight that his eyes almost popped out!

"Ow ow ow! Hey! Stop it! You're gonna kill me!" Laharl shouted flapping his wings desperately, trying to straighten his flight. His face changed colors from red to purple while she continued to strangle him.

Fortunately his yells pierced through Flonne's panic mode.

I'm hurting him! She realized. If I keep this up we'll really gonna fall. Feeling utterly ashamed she finally loosened her arms allowing the young demon to breathe normally again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly. "I don't know what came over me."

No way she would admit to him this ridiculous phobia. If only she knew what Laharl was actually thinking right now. Then worrying about those trivial matters would be the least of her concerns.

The prince's oversensitive ears were twitching frantically and his cheeks felt like they had caught fire! They had taken the same color as a ripe tomato. He was extremely grateful Flonne couldn't see his face.

The way she breathed right into his ear when she opened her mouth, her gentle voice humming low and pleasant…

Shivers had run through his entire body and his heart accelerated!

"It's okay." he mumbled without even realizing the words had left his mouth. It was a miracle he didn't shutter! Even a greater miracle he managed to form a coherent sentence.

Lucky for him the girl didn't notice. Flonne was simply too happy Laharl hadn't said anything about her reactions. And moreover this was one of the few times his voice actually sounded gentle. It was so much better than the constant yelling she was used to.

A couple of minutes later they landed near the castle. With a final flap inches above the ground Laharl's craft returned to it's original form and his feet softly touched the earth.

He waited a moment for Flonne to come down as well, unwillingly parting with her warmth against his back.

Flonne straightened her dress. As she was occupied doing that, Laharl turned to face her opening his mouth to begin with his scolding. The sound didn't come out.

He closed his mouth..then opened it again.

The former angel had her back turned on him. And that exactly was the problem. Her whole back. Exposed! How in the world he hadn't noticed up until now? Well that's Laharl for ya! Her dress had a huge opening on the back side that left more than enough room for her batty wings. That sure wasn't an excuse to wear something so open like that! Hell, it almost reached her…

Flonne turned her head slightly to the left and looked over her shoulder to Laharl. Fortunately for him his eyes shot up just in time, and she didn't caught him staring anywhere bellow that. The girl smiled kindly to him.

Laharl was holding his breath. Sure there weren't any sparkles shinning all over her face and body right? How come he saw them so clearly? He must have eaten something rotten and now he was hallucinating. Ha ha ha yeah that was probably it.

Flonne's smile faded and her expression changed into adorable confusion. That was simply too much for the prince! He turned his head around with inhuman speed and started coughing trying to cover his embarrassment. Once again, and in less than half an hour with her, his face was burning up. How pathetic!

"Laharl are you ok?" asked Flonne as she approached him, worried about all this odd behavior.

"I'm FINE!" he snapped raising his voice much higher than he wanted. It sounded almost squeaky.

Flonne stopped dead in her tracks, surprised with the sudden outburst. For a couple of seconds there was only awkward silence between them. Then finally Flonne decided this was getting more than ridiculous and she first opened her mouth.

"So..eh.. you wanted to talk to me.."

Laharl's mind was occupied wondering if that Derek guy had the opportunity to stare at Flonne's tempting form with this idiotic dress Etna had given her, so he wasn't that quick as usual to respond.

"Huh?"

Flonne frowned beginning to feel irritated.

Okay, she was used to his shouting and his gigantic ego but these outbursts seemed to be happening totally random lately and it was getting harder each day for her to figure out what was hiding behind them.

"You told me we had to talk! So what is it you want to talk about?"

"What is it..oh..yeah..that." he had almost forgotten!

Laharl reached for his neck. Without him noticing Flonne stiffened at the movement, eyes locking at the pendant as his fingers closed around it.

Oh my! she thought. Etna must have told him! Her heart beat a bit faster and her fingers twitched with anticipation. She wanted to hold it so badly! That necklace held such precious memories.

"You want this back right?"

Laharl held the jewel in front of her.

Flonne nodded. "Yes, please" she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"You miss Celestia." It wasn't a question. And the prince's voice was very calm. It had something scary in it.

Flonne blinked. "Oh..uhm... sometimes."

Laharl eyes narrowed more. Flonne felt rather uncomfortable under his stare.

"So..will you..return it..to me?" she asked uncertain. She hesitantly reached for the pendant.

Laharl didn't move. He neither offered nor denied it. She stretched her hand closer feeling a bit calmer. Usually this silence meant "yes". And Laharl was simply too proud to admit it.

She was just about to grab the pendant when Laharl's expression suddenly changed. His eyes widened for a second and then violent, unreasonable anger consumed him!

"You are so freaking ungrateful!" he hollowed making Flonne flinch.

"E-excuse me?" Flonne shuttered, shaken from the unexpected turn of events.

"You heard me!" Laharl shouted out of the blue. "You stupid, selfish love-freak! You just want this thing to return to Celestia!"

He took a step back bringing the necklace close to his chest as if he was trying to hide it from the fallen angel.

"I saved your life, gave you a place to live and in the FREAKING palace of all places. Even allowed you to have your stupid classes and that's how you repay me?! With betrayal?

"W-what? No! It's not like that I-"

"Well you won't have your way! I forbid it! I'll never give it back!" Laharl furiously interrupted her almost biting his tongue at his rush. On the inside he was utterly panicked. She couldn't do this! She just couldn't!

"Laharl listen to me. Even if-"

"It's an order! End of discussion! No vassal of mine will abandon its post! Specially someone I stole from that blasted place above!"

"Lah-"

"Silence! I am the Overlord! My word is rule! Deal with it!" he finished crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt proud of himself for his brilliant speech! This should fix things up.

He waited for her to apologize. To reassure him she was still loyal to him. That's right! A former angel trainee should never betray her current lord. That was demon's behavior only. And she would have to prove herself worthy of the honors he had given her. Flonne was his vassal! She didn't belong to that damn Lamington guy anymore, neither to Celestia. She was supposed to stay here, with him.

I'll be kind to her though, he thought.

Weakness was expected from his nationals and the girl would be happy to find out Laharl would act like a true leader and generously grand her forgiveness.

He didn't expect at all what actually happened next.

One minute he was standing there, with his head up full of confidence, and the next he had taken a step back leaning to the left.

With a look of utter surprise he rubbed his palm against his cheek. It had turned red and it itched.

He looked at her shocked.

Did Flonne just..slap him?

The fallen angel's whole body was shaking. She had the angriest expression he'd ever seen on her face and her crimson eyes were shinning wildly! She clenched her fists making her arms tremble even more. To Laharl's great horror, tears formed under her eyes. She didn't let them fall but he could see them alright.

Instantly he realized he must have done something terribly wrong.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Laharl was taken aback for a second but he sure wasn't gonna leave it like this. He was the one who was supposed to yell. And Flonne should just listen. And understand. Not yell at him. Never yell back at him!

"How dare YOU?" he answered at the same tone. "You slapped me!" he added still not believing it. "I'm the Overlord! And you slapped me! I should punish you for this!"

"That's all you care!" continued to shout Flonne shutting her eyes tightly. The tears flew everywhere with that move shinning like little gems. "How can you talk to me like that?"

"You're my vassal! I can talk to you however the bloody hell I want!"

"I've never said I wanted to leave!" screamed Flonne ignoring him. "And even If I wanted to it's impossible. Once you fall you can never go back."

A sob escaped her and only then she realized she was crying. Her embarrassment for her outburst became even worse and her blush deepened.

Of course she knew Laharl didn't mean any of this. Of course she knew it was just like him to jump into conclusions and refer to his royal name. She understood. She always did. But somehow this time she couldn't hold it in.

These words, he always threw so carelessly at her..they hurt. They stung a bit each time. Even if they weren't real, they still did. And of all things, accusing her for betrayal? She just couldn't take it anymore! And the fact she was feeling homesick just moments ago wasn't helping either.

"It's not a crime to miss Celestia a bit! That doesn't mean I'll betray you" she screamed even louder. "How could I ever do that! I-"

She stopped. The tears were overflowing now just like her emotions. It was impossible for her to continue.

She let out a huge cry and run away bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Stupid,stupid Laharl!" she cried while running "You don't understand anything."

Laharl who was paralyzed this entire time took a step forward as if he was waking up that very moment.

"Ah."

He raised his hand to the direction the girl was running but was unable to do anything else. He wanted to shout but no words would come out. He couldn't make any other move.

The young demon just stood there feeling completely lost.

"Flonne.." was all he managed to whisper.

Of course she didn't hear him.

His hand lowered on its own as her figure drew further away from him.

He felt his heart sink.

_What have I done?_

* * *

__Well it was longer than usual i think. Hope you enjoyed! ^ω^

Let the drama begin! Nah..just kidding! But a little bit is always needed for a spicy romantic story right?

See you next time! :)


	5. Light and Darkness

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I'm late again.**

**To those who worried I reassure you I'm definitely going to finish this. I dislike leaving anything halfway done. You know what Confucius says? "It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop."**

**Well I do that. Or I hope it counts as an excuse! Ahem.. anyways I also had trouble with the plot in this chapter cause I didn't know how to proceed. Dang I rewrote some parts like 4 times! In addition I was into dark fics and mood in general lately, and thus I found it difficult to go on with this fluffy story.**

**Oh well..enough of my ranting, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Light and Darkness**

Laharl was pacing through the corridors of the castle. His cape rustling behind his back, far away from his body, his footsteps echoing all around the area. He felt like his head was going to blow up. How did this happen? How things turned out like this.

He bit his lip frustrated. Damn it. He ought to know better. Usually he kept his cool in serious matters, especially when they had to do with Flonne for some reason. But this time he felt utterly lost. He had to fix this, that was the only thing he was absolutely certain of. But he didn't know how.

He never had to apologize to Flonne before. She always had a way of setting things straight, without him having to shallow his pride. Everything was okay around her. She emitted such calm confidence and understanding, it seemed that nothing could happen that she wouldn't anticipate or would be unable to handle. And the way she had trust in him to make the right choices, usually led the young overlord to actually walk that "right" path, despite his blank refusal speeches.

Laharl slowed his frantic pace and came to a halt. He lowered his head till the blue locks of his hair completely covered his eyes.

That was the point, wasn't it? Trust. And he had betrayed hers. Calling the fallen angel a traitor. Even worst, implying she was his property. Well she was! He thought angrily. And hell! No one would ever take her away from him. She was his. But not..not like an object…

Lahral rubbed his hands like a maniac in his head ruffling his hair even more frustrated now! What the goddamn hell was wrong with him? He felt like his mind was taken over by a stranger. These couldn't be his thoughts! Aaaarg what a mess!

"LAHARL!"

The prince flinched startled. Then turned around somewhat scared….and started sweating uncontrollably at the sight approaching him.

A teenage girl with red hair wrapped in pigtails and demon tail waving behind her back. Well a sight that normally wouldn't intimidate anyone. Especially an all powerful lord.

That is if you exclude the darkness surrounding her form, the thundering storm sounding effects and above all the insane face she was making, as her hair practically stood up from the tension.

Well, have that thing running towards you in inhuman speed and eyes locked on target with murderous intent.

It would be right to excuse Laharl for being absolutely terrified.

Etna grabbed the prince from his scarf and pulled him inches away from her furious face. Her jaws (cause that's what they were at the moment) opened wide and filled with sharp fangs in every world.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO FLONNE!" she yelled at his face spitting all over him and making his ears ring.

It took Laharl 20 good seconds to regain his composure.

"What in the Netherworld are you talking about." He shouted tagging his cloth back, in an effort to release himself from the girl's iron grip.

Etna shook him violently back and forth.

"Don't play dumb! A little while ago the poor thing ran past me in tears! I tried to talk to her but she just locked herself in her room and she won't come out. Flonne always comes to me when she has troubles! You would be the only one able to upset my little angel so much with his stupidity! So spit it out!"

The nerve! The fucking nerve she had! Laharl was about to yell back at her. Insult her for her disrespect! Make her shut the fuck up!

But then suddenly all of his furry dissolved into emptiness. He felt exhausted.

The prince averted his gaze melancholically. That caught Etna of guard. Simultaneously her features softened and she gave Laharl a concerned look.

"Laharl?" she asked softly, loosening her grip on his scarf. "What happened?"

_She's calling me by my name, _the prince though_. Things are really serious this time it seems_.

He let out a big sight. He had screwed up things with Flonne. He didn't want to make a mess here with Etna too. She was his closest friend. One of the very few he truly trusted. So for once the prince kept his temper in check and offered the demon girl a very honest explanation. When he finished, Etna took a step back and released him.

"Wow" she said quietly. It was all she could manage and for a moment there was only awkward silence.

The female demon rubbed her forehead.

"Jeez prince! Way to go!"

Laharl felt his cheeks flush a little.

"I-it's not my fault!" he snapped embarrassed. "If she hadn't said all these things about missing Celestia I wouldn't have."

The redhead interrupted him simply by staring him strictly between her fingers.

The young Overlord gulped. And then in a sudden rush wrapped with all his guilt and overwhelming emotions he started talking non-stop.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I made her cry for the most stupid reason. It was freaking awful of me to call her a traitor and I shouldn't have been so rough! I fucking know she's sensitive okay?! But I thought she was gonna leave. Like anyone I ever…"

He stopped himself, shoulders shaking and looking at the ground. His voice lowered to a whinny whisper.

"I don't want it to happen again." He admitted shameful of his own weakness. " I don't want her to disappear just like.."

He couldn't continue. Rough sadness was blocking his throat smothering the words.

"Laharl.."

Etnas voice was deep and filled with emotion as well. She had to take a deep breath before continuing.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she titled her head to the left with a sympathetic expression and spoke.  
"Laharl she is not ill, and you are not dying. She doesn't have to sacrifice herself or anything like that. It is not reasonable to think she is going to end up like your mother."

Laharl stiffened but didn't move. He remained silent as well.

Etna squeezed his shoulder a bit tighter and continued on the same calm tone.

"And trust me it is completely natural of you to still worry about this. It isn't a weakness. But you have to let go of that fear. You need to move on. Flonne is trying to teach you that from the moment you two first met. And if you're worried about going soft just take the example of your father. Everyone respected him. His status as a demon and a lord never decreased due to his marriage."

Any other day Laharl would have snapped at her kicking her out of his face in an instant. But not this time. He could tell Etna was only trying to soothe him. There was no teasing behind the words, only the true concern a friend would show. Furthermore those weren't even her words.

Each and every one of them was Flonne's. It was like he heard her speaking through Etna. He could almost see her smiling face. That never-ending confidence of hers towards him. Even when he acted like a complete jerk.

In a sudden enlightenment Laharl realized Flonne must have grown tired of his indifference. Not about the things she was trying to make him see. He always denied them in front of her but also he always ended up doing them. Flonne saw his actions. And flashed one of those cute, wide smiles at those times.

It was something deeper. It somehow made sense to him now. Flonne could handle the loudmouth all denying Laharl but..to be this upset… They knew each other for so long after all. Laharl wasn't usually the one to observe and understand but he couldn't deny the facts this time. Her behavior sure was the right one given the situation, but still…still something was..something else was…

He must have looked really troubled. He realized that when he heard the redhead's voice once again.

"You shouldn't worry dummy! Go and apologize. Flonne-chan is such a sweet girl. If you're honest she'll forgive you in an instant."

Laharl bit his lip once more. Damn. That was becoming a lousy habit this day. He heard what Etna told him but for the first time he didn't feel so sure.

"Maybe she won't." He whispered softly. Even the thought of it made him depressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Etna confused. "It's not like the first time you two got into a fight. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No" whispered Laharl even quieter "This is the first actual fight. You..didn't see her. She got so angry with me! All of the other times all she would do was maybe pout at me. That means I really messed up this time!" He kept his stare fixed up on the floor.

Etna looked at him with eyes wide. Surprise in her face. Then slowly an all-knowing smile formed in her lips.

"Really.." she exhaled as if she were exhausted. "What am I gonna do with you people."

Laharl raised his head perplexed.

Etna placed her hands on her hips and leaned a bit closer to him. He slightly backed away feeling uncomfortable under her stare all of a sudden.

"Prince, you like Flonne don't ya?" she asked quite casually. It wasn't even an question. It felt more like stating a fact.

Laharl felt goosebumps run through his entire body. He face burned hot more than ever.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about? I don't..I'm not.." Shit! Was he shuttering? Was he actually shuttering?

Etna giggled. She then turned around and walked away waving at him.

"Ah?"

Her movement was so unexpected and sudden that was all Laharl could muster.

"Etna?" he shouted alarmed. "What the hell? Hey! Where are you going?"

"It's all good softy!" she shouted cheerfully without turning back to see him. "I'll stick to the same advice. A good**, honest** apology is all what is needed."

"But I.. " Laharl stopped himself. He greeted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly clenching his fists.

_She is right! Goddamn it I know just fine what I must do! _

He snorted like a bull and nodded to himself beaming with determination.

_I'm a fucking man! Not a messed up little sissy! I shall face this situation as one! _

He turned around and rushed away. Just as suddenly he stopped, ran a few steps backwards, turned his head left and putting a hand near his mouth he shouted.

"This conversation never happened! I'll kill you if I find anyone knowing about this!"

And with the same energy he ran forward once more. Behind him Etna smirked like the devil she was and stuck her tongue out a little bit as his footsteps gradually disappeared.

_Oh you will do just fine. _she thought to herself_. You still have a long way to go Laharl-chan. But you are heading to the right direction._

She slowly came to a halt and gazed upon the disappearing light of the sky, through the corridor's windows. You could see the little shinning stars making the first appearance in there.

Etna's smile grew a bit wider.

_Yes. Be a strong, amazing man like your father used to be. I'm cheering for you...Laharl. And I'm sure he and your mother are also doing the same._

* * *

Just a couple of corridors away inside her room Flonne was sitting on the edge of her bed, tightly hugging a white pillow.

She had her chin rested on the top of it. Her eyes vacant and red from all the crying. It was a cold night. She wore long, white pajamas with blue rabbit patterns all over which had a bit too large sleeves that almost covered her whole hands. If she walked she would also step a little fabric under her feet. They should be enough to keep her warm. But still..she felt so cold. As if there was a large, solid piece of ice stuck in her chest.

She clenched onto the pillow even tighter.

Stupid, stupid Laharl! Why did he have to be so mean? It's not like she wanted to fight with him! She hated it. Oh and how embarrassing to run off like that! And she had said all those awful things too!

With one trembling fist she wiped from her cheeks the latest tears.

_I wonder if he hates me now, _she thought to herself_. Oh what a fool I've been! I shouldn't have asked for the stupid pendant back! Then none of this would have happened. And it's not like he actually meant what he said._

Flonne's expression became even more upset. Her eyebrows rose higher and her lips trembled.

_He didn't mean them, right? He never does. Those are only stupid words._

Her head sank a bit lower.

_Only, st-stupid w-words…._

Flonne buried her face completely into the pillow shutting her eyes tight.

She flinched surprised when she heard a soft knock on the door. She raised her eyes towards there.

Who..?

Flonne quickly wiped the last of her tears and stood up. _That must be Etna, _she thought_. She kept knocking before but I just couldn't open then. She must be really worried. I should better let her in._

She stepped quietly closer to the door.

Flonne felt a bit uneasy. She was still very embarrassed about the whole situation so she hesitated to open. A quick gulp dove down her neck.

Laharl reached Flonne's room a few seconds after he left Etna. He looked at the wooden obstacle nervous. This was more difficult than he though. His heart just wouldn't stop hammering against his chest.

Laharl took a deep breath and he exhaled softly. Alright. This was it! No turning back now.

He knocked the door softly.

For the longest time, that seemed like an eternity to him there was no answer. When he felt like there was actually too much of a delay he knocked again, a bit louder this time.

Still no response.

"Um.. Flonne?" he said quietly. His voice sounded very calm and steady contrary to the shaken feeling he had on his chest. Good, that was good.

"It's me, Laharl." He tried again "I… need to talk to you."

He didn't hear anything behind the door.

"Will you listen to me…please? Flonne?"

He pushed the door and this time it cracked a small opening under his pressure. With trembling hands Laharl pushed even further. The door opened all the way.

Flonne opened the door. Her eyes lowered down.

Laharl stood surprised in his spot.

He narrowed his eyes in a puzzled look.

Huh? There was no one here. The room was empty.

He took a few steps forward and looked around confused. This was weird.

"Flonne?" he called.

No response but his eyes caught something at the same time. It was a small white thing on the middle of Flonne's bed. He approached to take a better look. It was a piece of paper. Something was written on it.

Laharl lifted it and read.

His eyes widened.

"No" he whispered terrified.

* * *

Night had fallen completely on the Netherworld.

The town surrounding the Overlord's castle, the one formed after Laharl's return, was becoming more and more active as the darkness grew thicker.

Crimson eyes of many demons, of many shapes and forms were shinning like ominous little stars all over the place. They didn't need any light to see. They felt more comfortable in the dark and could move just fine in it.

Demon boys were running around noisily playing and chasing each other. Demon girls were forming colorful lights inside their hands, made them dance between their fingers and then threw them to each other like balls or rolls. Demon teens were walking, talking and flirting. Demon men and women bought or sold magical items and food, exchanged hello's and goodbye's, gave a kick or two at the prinnies passing by.

Everybody moved around confident, no hesitation in the way they insulted or sweetalked. That's what demons do.

So one form, the one which moved hesitant, which stopped to let others pass first and pumped sometimes to others apologizing panicked but always polite, the one who appeared to be kinda lost, stood out of the crowd like a fish out of water.

The demons didn't mind though.

Because that was the only person, whose clumsiness could be forgiven by all of them. They just let her through even offering understanding smiles, nods or quick greetings.

So no one really noticed when that certain figure disappeared somewhere in the darkest alleys of the city.

And no one really paid attention to the shadow that followed her only moments later.

* * *

**Phew! Done. End of the chapter everyone! I hope you enjoyed.**

** I also hope you haven't given up on this story because of all my late updates..hey wait! I never set up a date! So It's alri—(notices evil glares) O-okay! ^^" See ya all next time.**

**Leave a review if you like. I love them *winkquickerupdateswink* (runs before she gets shot) :D**


	6. Prisoner

**Well surprise,surprise! Late again! Uuggh!**

** No time and no inspiration are my excuses this time.**

**I hope there are some people still reading this! Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them.**

**Important note: Flonne is in the white outfit we see her in the end of the anime in here. Just in case you're wondering.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prisoner**

Flonne felt dizzy.

Behind her eyes darkness was thick and heavy. It felt like she was sinking in it. It spread though her whole body making her limp and unable to move. It pulled her up and down as she fought to regain consciousness.

She didn't know how long she had to try till she finally managed to lift her heavy eyelids halfway up.

Exhausted crimson irises tried to focus on the blurry surroundings, moving with great effort, slowly from right to left.

Flonne let out a soft groan and titled her head up a bit, squeezing her eyes close once more to get rid of the throbbing headache.

If she had any experience on the matter, she would certainly compare her current situation to a really bad hangover.

"I see you finally woke up." Flonne heard someone say.

The voice sounded very close to her. It was deep and smooth, very gentle too. Flonne recognized that tone. She had heard it many times before.

Leaning to her left, the girl stretched her neck and searched for it's owner.

When she located him, she couldn't help but frown, completely lost and confused for a moment.

"Derek?" she asked still quite unsure.

The young demon nodded slowly, eyes fixed up on her lying form.

As Flonne moved herself upwards to sit more comfortably, she noticed it was a bed she was laid on. The rest of the room was nothing but grey walls.

They looked like plain rock, carved from the inside. Derek was sitting next to her, in a wooden chair, but there were no other furniture around.

It felt weird. Like the ones the two of them occupied had been brought here for this purpose only. The last thing this place would be, was a room someone actually lived on.

As Flonne moved another wave of nausea hit her.

She winced.

"Take it easy now." Derek warned her in the same soft tone.

"The narcotic hasn't worn out completely yet."

"Narcotic?" she repeated a bit worried now.

Her head was beginning to clear and the situation was gradually starting to sink in.

"You drugged me?" she squealed alarmed.

Derek averted his gaze, avoiding eye-contact.

"H-how long was I asleep?"

"About a day." He replied.

Flonne's eyes widened in shock.

"A day!"

She brought one hand up and covered her mouth. Oh this wasn't good! Everyone would be worried sick. Etna, her students.. Oh god she had missed all of her classes. And Laharl would..

Her train of frantic thoughts came to a halt there. She lowered her gaze pressing her fist more firmly on her lips. The ghost of yesterday's sadness and embarrassment hovering above her chest.

Would Laharl even look for her? Would he even want her to return?

_Oh don't be silly! _She mentally scolded herself.

Of course he will! It's not like he'd abandoned her for real ever before. If one thing the reason behind that whole stupid argument, had been his possessiveness. And even though it wasn't a total healthy feeling it had secretly pleased Flonne to see it in such intensity coming from the young prince. Damn! The demon transformation had turned her inr such a bad person!

It was wrong but It was also good! Better than the indifference she had received in the past. Sure it was mostly a well built front Laharl hid himself behind, away from everyone who would ever try to come close to his heart. Flonne had figured that out the very first day she met him and was determined to overcome this obstacle by any means. But still the ignoring had bothered her then. Having him giving her so much attention now, was actually reassuring!

And moreover, Flonne knew things were a big mess right now, but for some reason, she was absolutely certain, Laharl would find and come for her, no matter what.

Feeling more confident now, she raised her head once more, ready to comfort Derek. His eyes had returned into scanning her frame. Other than that he was still sitting at the same spot having hardly moved at all.

It was then that it occurred to her.

Derek hadn't said a word the whole time she was struggling with her fears, he neither mocked or soothed her. He just sat there, watching her very, very carefully.

His immobile form made her feel uncomfortable.

She knew Derek for quite some time now, teaching at the same school and all…

They often talked about many different things, joked all the time too. She enjoyed his company. Derek was always smiling to her.

He appeared to enjoy the simplest things to the maximum and that was something they had in common. Only him outta of the entire teaching stuff would happily enjoy with her a simple walk on the city, a shinny day and make almost the same fuss as her about it.

Flonne had never before seen him so serious. So quiet.

"So you brought me here?" she asked.

To be honest she wasn't trying to gain information as much as making an effort to break his silence. This uneasy feeling it gave her.

"Yes."

"You were that guy in the alley." Flonne whispered thoughtfully to herself this time.

Scary memories filled her mind and made her shiver as they flew black into her throbbing head.

Hands grabbing her from behind. A strong grip she couldn't break despite her wild struggles. A palm, covering her mouth with something smelly that slipped into her throat and burned her , silencing the scream before it had a chance to escape her lips. Panic turning everything white in her head.

And then her body losing strength. The awful feeling of being helpless, vulnerable against that shadow enemy. The darkness dragging her deep into nothingness.

She shuddered

"And you also wrote that letter."

"Well practically it wasn't my hand, but yes it was from me."

Flonne stared at him speechless for a while.

Then a single word came out of her mouth, filled with hurt and confusion. So low it was barely audible.

"Why?" she whispered. Her eyes were shining with too much emotion to hold in. She barely held her tears back.

For the longest time the teen didn't reply.

"Derek why did you do this?" Flonne said louder.

"Why you did this to me? I thought we were friends!"

That seemed to throw the young demon off his composure.

He bit his lip and his shoulders stiffened.

"I.." he let out a deep sight.

"I'm sorry Flonne. I really am. But I had to do this. I wish there was another way. But.." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry." he repeated softly.

Were the circumstances any different Flonne would have accepted his apology right away, reassuring him it was just fine and he didn't have to worry.

But right now she felt utterly confused, humiliated and tricked. Betrayed!

As anger burned hot inside her chest she understood better how Laharl was able to shout so loud all the time. She was furious and she felt like she wanted to scream her lugs out.

"Sorry isn't going to set things straight." she said.

The cold anger and in her voice surprised both of them, but Flonne quickly swallowed her part and went on

"Dammit Derek I thought it was real! I thought he would really talk to me after all this time. I told you how much I wanted to. I told you and you used this against me. You knew how much it meant to me! H-how could you do this?"

Her voice cracked again. The anger leaving her as fast as it came. The tears were threatening once more to escape her watery eyes but Flonne refused to let them.

No! She wasn't going to cry this time. Not here. Not now.

She met Derek's still surprised crimson irises and stared at them stubbornly. Her demon canines exposed and her teeth clenching tightly together. Accusing him with a darkened face full of anger.

A small smile, formed slowly on the boy's cheeks. He looked like he was tired. And older.

"You know I thought I liked seeing you angry. You were pouting and all. It was cute."

He closed his eyes letting another sight escape him.

"But the face you're making right now…it's honestly very scary."

Flonne clenched her teeth harder, feeling for the very first time demonic urges swelling within her. She wanted to bite this damn guy's neck and tear it apart. Unknown to her, her eyes were shinning brighter now. Red light almost consuming them whole. She let out a low growl.

Derek suddenly stood up and toweled above her, the serious cold look placed again on his face.

"Don't even think about it." he warned her sternly. "I'm stronger than you and you are absolutely inexperienced with these powers. It'll be an easy win. I don't want to hurt you Flonne-chan." He added a bit softer in the end.

That last sentence made Flonne wince. This tone reminded her of the Derek she knew. Ashamed of herself for the loss of control and the primal thoughts she was just having, she managed to hold her anger back.

"This clearly isn't about me right?" She said right after she calmed down a bit.

"You're targeting Laharl."

Derek nodded.

"Yes the overload is the one we want dead. You're just the bait. Laharl will come to get you. That's when we'll get him."

_Dead._

The word made Flonne's heart tighten in her chest. Laharl was in danger! And it was all her fault. She swallowed hard, feeling suddenly sick.

"I'll let you go after this is over." Derek said suddenly. There was worry in his voice. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Flonne-chan."

Flonne realized she must have looked devastated for him to change his tone again so suddenly. New feelings of shame and embarrassment began to consume her but then everything came to a halt.

She raised her chin at the boy in front of her defiantly.

"You will fail." She said calmly. "Laharl is stronger than you imagine. He won't die from something like this."

" I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Flonne-chan" Derek said carefully. Something in her eyes was setting him off. They were so steady, so certain, so.. confident.

"You'll see." Flonne said with a smile.

"You trust him way too much."

"I know him better than you do." She replied almost smugly.

Flonne would never cease to be a sweetheart, but she was also a demon girl now. Of course embarrassment was a constant nagging in the back of her head for all this "inappropriate behavior". But being tricked and having someone she cared deeply for exposed to such danger kinda set her loose.

And also despite the rush of her demon blood, she felt this confidence coming from her very core. She didn't know how. But something told her everything was going to be fine. She felt it.

Like she always knew there was good inside the heart of the "savage demons" and Laharl himself would open his heart to her someday. She also had faith that the young Overload was going to be fine this time. It calmed her down. Because if Flonne was good in one thing, that was believing.

The fallen angel turned her back at Derek and sat at the edge of the bed.

There was silence for a couple of moments.

"I can still do it you know." Derek said out of the blue after a while.

Flonne didn't turn around to look at him. As much as that mysterious confidence calmed her down, she still felt horrible for Derek's betrayal. She couldn't face him right now.

"After my master gains control of the Netherworld, I could convince him into contacting Celestia and…you could go back." There was definitely sadness in the last part.

"So you work for someone." Flonne noted with mild interest.

Derek was surprised.

"Flonne-chan? Didn't you hear what I just…"

"I heard you." Flonne cut him softly. His sad tone had managed to sneak under her skin once more. She was feeling his guilt, but…

"I simply wanted to talk to Lamington-Sama. I wanted to see him. Make sure he's fine. See his smile"

Flonne's own lips rose to little smile at her own words.

"And then I would apologize for leaving him. Angels don't have parents you know..and he was just like a father to me. But.."

Her voice became more stern "..I made my choice a long time ago when I took the side of Etna and Laharl and protected them from Celestia's assassins. I wouldn't go back even if I could. My friends are here. And this is my home now…That is…all I would say…and also…"

She took a deep breath, a single tear escaping her restrains and dropping softly on her cheek. "Thank you…and goodbye."

There was a long and awkward silence after this.

Flonne heard Derek move at some point. His presence drawing further. He stopped just before he reached the door.

"I'm truly sorry." Derek said quietly. "I really did like you…Flonne-chan.

And with that the door was closed and a locker clicked behind it.

* * *

**Hmm it got a bit angsty in the end ne?**

**Gomen, gomen! ^^"**

**There will be some more action in the next chapie! I hope you liked!**

**See ya next time ;D**


	7. Off to the rescue!

**I know what you're all gonna think.(those of you who're still interested in this silly little fanfic)**

** After this goddamn long hiatus you give as this tiny, shitty chapter? **

**Aaaah I'm so sorry don't kill me. I know it's rushed, possibly ooc-ish and well..not as good as the previous ones, but sheesh! It gave me such a headache. I was busy with other stuff too so I couldn't get my butt down to write it sooner..Ugh and now that I read it it's also very filler..ish.**

******I tried to keep this one closer to the anime side and make it more humorous since the last one was kinda derpessing.**

***Siiiight* Anyways, here's proof that I'm not dead and this fic is definately gonna be marked "complete" pretty soon.**

**So enough of my ranting and on to the story :D**

* * *

**Off to the rescue!**

Etna was having a wonderful dream. It included kicking some prinny butt, lots of cherry pies and a hot, male demon holding her close and whispering sweet, sinful rhymes in her ear. To be knocked up from it was rude to say at the very least. But unfortunately it didn't go as simply as that.

Enta woke up with a yelp, as her long, fire red and untied for sleep, hair got pulled violently upwards. Her eyes shot open full of rage and she dashed to her left, ready to slaughter whoever dared to disturb her like this, only to find Laharl's motionless form standing beside her king-sized bed. In her surprise the demon-girl lost her balance and ended up hitting the floor with her face. The black pajamas with the bat patterns she wore, wimpled at her speed fall. She was quick to bounce back up again.

"Laharl?!" she shouted half irritated, half still surprised from his intrusion in her room."What in the Netherworld are you doing?" Her hand was rubbing her poor forehead that ached from the impact.

The young Overlord shoved a piece of paper right into her face with such force it made her flinch.

Etna hesitantly took the note and began reading it carefully. Why was Laharl so quiet? She wondered as her eyes followed the words on the paper. She unconsciously tagged her long hair behind one pointy ear at the same time. Her irises widened. She had to read the few lines a couple of times before they finally sank in. No way…

She raised her head and took a better look at the Prince. He was standing there still as a statue, eyes focused on her, waiting for her reaction. Now that she noticed, she could see his clothes were a bit ruffled, his hair somewhat messy, his demon energies too.

"Laharl this is.." she paused. "Have you been out all night?"

"You got a problem?" he spat with his usual rude attitude, one could say even rougher than usual.

"I didn't say that." she complained mildly. Seriously, such a fight was the last thing they should be doing right now. "What happened then prince? Did you find Flonne?"

Laharl pointed a finger to the paper.

"It says 2 blocks away from the blood fountain. I scanned the area. Nothing."

Etna stood up suddenly, griping the cursed paper tight..

"You know Flonne wouldn't just go along with this right? Don't tell me you believe-"

"She must be in trouble" Laharl stated calmly. Surprisingly his tone was really steady. As if they were discussing the weather.

Etna stopped midway her sentence, her face stretched in a comical expression, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"Eh?" she said like a goof.

Laharl turned around suddenly and Etna had to duck, to avoid getting hit by the crimson cape, which flapped loudly at the movement.

"Let's go." he ordered firmly and began walking away.

The demon girl changed into her usual outfit in a glimpse and hurried behind the young overload hopping in one foot, trying to straighten her boot and keep up with his quick pace at the same time.

"Prince wait! Where are we going? What do you mean?" She had managed to wear her shoes properly at this point and was now tying up her right pigtail, the left side of her hair still hanging freely.

"You read the note." Laharl responded. "It told Flonne to meet up with whoever sent it near the blood fountain yesterday and that today a road to Celestia would open. It even revealed us its location. Don't ask stupid questions vassal"

"I'm the Overlord too" Etna mechanically argued while fixing her second pigtail. She made a pause and then shook her head angrily making her two next steps quicker and reaching closer to Laharl.

"So what? You're telling me you believe Flonne-chan will just go and leave us like that without even telling goodbye?"

Much to Etnas surprise, Laharl let out a soft chuckle.

"See? That's why you're just a vassal and I'm the Overlord."

He stopped and turned around with a big grin on his face.

Etna was astonished she forgot to complain this time.

"That's not going to happen. It isn't even that bastard Lamington who sent the letter. Guy's a jerk but he operates under that moronic sense of justice of his."

He made a pause and raised his nose a bit higher.

"What do you take me for? Of course I figured it out! This whole situation reeks of demonic scheme. Someone's trying to trick Flonne and obviously get to me through her. That's why I told you she's in trouble. It's a trap but they're damn idiots if they think they can fool me with it!"

Etna just stared him a sudden feeling of heat rushing in her chest. Cheeks colored a bit and eyes lighting up with unexpected pride.

"Laharl.."

Then another thought occurred to her.

"Did you speak with Flonne by the way?"

Laharl turned so suddenly and glared at her so harshly, Etna felt her shoulders tense and she barely held herself from jumping.

"No!" The blue haired demon spat "And that's what pisses me off the most! Stupid love-freak can't just disappear before I get to give her a piece of my mind! That's a grave insult to the Overlord! How dare she?"

Laharl crossed his hands in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm certain that bastard Derek has something to do with all this!"

Etna's previous feelings of pride died as fast as they came and a sweat drop fell behind her head.

Well.. so much for maturity. And there she thought the prince had finally grown up. He sounded like a jealous five year old once again.

Yet despite all that, she caught herself smiling. Well maybe..this situation was exactly the push the stubborn young demon needed. Oh this was going to be fun.

"So off to rescue the princess then?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Damn straight!" Laharl shouted out loud. "I've stolen that silly angel from Celestia and like hell I'm gonna let them take away what's mine! Ahahahahahahaha!"

His peculiar laughter echoed through the corridors as they reached the castle's main entrance and then they both rushed determined forward to the blood fountain.

4 minutes later Laharl's voice rose unusually high pitched from far away. "Wait! What did you just say?"

* * *

**Funny fact is that Laharl is indeed just jealous and mentions Derek cause of that, but he's right this time.**

** Pure luck I assure you. XD**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

** I'm definitely gonna upload the next part much quicker than this to make it up to ya. :D It's gonna be written better and it'll be longer too, I promise :P  
**

**p.s Oh an update on ff's style! Hmm aint that bad. **

**Might get some time getting used to it though...**


End file.
